


Everything

by oddandevander



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, I think?, M/M, Sappy, Short, or gender nonspecific... whichever, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: The original title for this was "I call this one: I'm Gay For Louis." when I typed it all up in my notes with no plan, so you're welcome for renaming it a very basic, shitty name instead.Short, bittersweet fic about my favorite boy in TWDG <333





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this episode all in one night, cried over louis's backstory (no spoilers) and wrote this before my friend ropes me into another fandom again.
> 
> it's short and unedited and kinda shitty but i can post it so i'm going to
> 
> thank you for reading <3333

Louis holds you in a way that constantly reminds you how much you matter to him. The action speaks a thousand words he's too afraid to say himself. _'I love you. I need you. I'm so scared of losing you.'_ Words he struggles to say out loud, because reality scares him so much more than he lets on. He lives in a world of denial, with a fragile heart guarded by jokes.

You see the real Louis.

You see the tears that stain his face when he breaks. The hopelessness that haunts him finally materializing in his expression. The way he spills _everything_ and tells you every horrible thought that plagues him; how he lives in this horrible, infested planet with nothing steady to hold on to, except you.

You see the way he thrashes through nightmares. How he wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking so badly you have to hold him again until he's calm. His desperate cries and pleas and apologies when he's still dazed, before he realizes it was just a dream.

You see the regret that shadows him. The doubt that he tries so hard to hide, and eventually spills to you when he can't take it anymore. The way some days take a little more out of him, and some days take everything. The way he keeps moving no matter what happens.

You see a million things he can't. You see someone who keeps smiling because he doesn't want others to hurt the way he does. Someone who pours his soul into music because sometimes it's the only language he knows. Someone who protects the people he loves with all he has, and who goes through every single day fighting to be strong.

To him, he's a mess. A disaster. A complete fuck-up.

To you, Louis is the bravest, kindest, strongest person you know. He's the silver-lining in this forlorn world. He's the reason you know you can make it through this. He's the one who makes you laugh when you need to, who serenades you frequently, who stays up with you all night when you need a shoulder to cry on.

To you, Louis is everything.


End file.
